Love is all around you
by Shiggity Shags
Summary: Hilary hits a snag in her life, will Tyson be able to help her? Worst summary ever lol TysonHilary, Final Chapter up now!
1. Love revealed

Love is all around you

K I don't own Beyblade, or anyone in Beyblade!!

Please be kind, this is my first real romance!!!

Review please!!

She sat on her back porch, staring up at the crystal night sky, a single shining star made its way overhead, she sighed and closed her chocolate brown eyes, her brown messy hair falling to her face as she wished. She opened her eyes again, and a small smile was evident on her lips.

"Hilary" She looked up at the sound of her father calling her name.

"Yeah?" She asked walking back in to the warmth of the house.

"Sit down please" Her father, commanded softly "Your mother and I need to tell you something"

Hilary sat down on her plush couch looking towards her too parents, curiosity written on her face.

"We're moving" her father told her bluntly.

"What?" She asked shocked, not quite understanding what was being said.

"I got a new job. In Canada, were moving there in less then a month" Her father looked down.

Hilary jumped up, anger, confusion, sadness written on her face; tears welled up in her eyes as she looked to her parents.

"How can you do this to me! I'm 17! My life is here! I HATE YOU!" She screamed and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, not forgetting to slam it as loud as she possibly could.

Hilary sat on her bed, as tears silently cascaded down her face.

'No' she thought as she laid her head down, falling into the darkness.

The next day, Hilary was walking to school, her face emotionless, but fear, and sadness was what she really felt, she didn't want to leave her friends, and most of all not him, the one she'd wished for the night before.

'Tyson' She thought meekly before a loud overbearing voice could be heard.

"HILARY! HEY HILARY WAIT UP!"

'Speak of the devil' Hilary thought to herself as she allowed herself a small smile.

"I've been calling your name FOREVER! What are you off in lala land?" Tyson asked her sarcastically giving her a look.

'No matter how much I love him, he's still the same old Tyson' Hilary sighed loudly.

"No Tyson I was not off in Lala land, I just choose to ignore your loud, annoying voice," She snapped at him.

"Jeez Hilary, calm down, what crawled up your-"

"Hey guys" Kenny said as he walked up to them.

"Hey chief" Tyson said, Hilary said nothing, and just gazed around.

Hilary told Tyson and Kenny, that she just wanted to go straight home today, because she wasn't feeling well. So the guys bid her goodbye, and went on their way to Tyson's Dojo. Instead of going to her house, like she'd told Tyson and Kenny she was going to, she walked around for a while, trying to get her head clear, she somehow managed to find herself at the beach. The same beach where she and the bladebreakers, had trained.

It was pretty warm, so Hilary made her way to the water, sitting just by the shore, she took off her shoes and socks and let her toes play in the wet sand, she must have sat there for hours, just thinking, mostly about Tyson, and what she was going to do when she had to tell him she was leaving, or better yet, what he was going to say.

'I doubt he'll even care, the only thing he cares about is his beyblade and winning, my leaving will probably be a burden off his back' Hilary sighed, and shivered as she felt a cold tidal wave move against her feet. She looked up and noticed the beautiful reddish orange yellow the sky had become almost instantaneously.

"Hey Hilary" She heard a soft voice from behind her, but she wouldn't turn around, she knew that voice, it was the voice of the man that often occupied her dreams.

"Tyson" She answered softly not bothering to look at him, when she felt his presence come up next to her and take a seat.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you were sick, you don't look so hot" He asked her, she glanced over to him and saw what she was not expecting, concern.

"What would you care?" She almost laughed.

"Because you're my friend and I care about you, I know sometimes it doesn't seem that way, but come on, I'm a guy. I don't like to go running through fields of daisies you know." He looked at her pointedly.

Hilary laughed, "I guess not"

"So what's up you look a little down?" Tyson asked her, laying back into the now cold sand.

"Nothing, I'd better go" Hilary made to get up, but felt a hand grab her leg.

"Not so fast, you can't get away from me that easily" Tyson grinned up and her and yanked her down towards him, she fell with a large thud right onto his chest.

"Ow, maybe I shouldn't have done that" Tyson whimpered, the wind knocked out of him. Hilary laughed and just stared at his face from an angle she'd never seen before.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt Tyson's arms snake there way around her waste, and slowly move her up towards his face, so they could see eye to eye. Hilary's face went red as a tomato, and Tyson had a sly smirk on his face. Tyson lifted his head, and pressed his forehead lightly to hers, and breathed, and smothered his lips on to hers for a sweet soft kiss, before he moved away, and laid his head back down on to the sand.

For a moment, Hilary's face was of pure shock. Then she moved herself off of Tyson and sat down next to him.

"Why'd you do that?" She questioned him

"Why not?" Tyson shrugged.

Hilary gave him a look, and he sat up.

"I thought you'd know the answer to that already" He told her softly looking her in the eye. Tyson moved towards her once again, and placed his lips on hers, in a firmer manner, this time, Hilary kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted a few more minutes, but then the need for air became too much to handle and they broke apart. Hilary felt a soft kiss being placed on her cheek, and Tyson moved away from her.

"So what was bugging you?" He asked her again.

Hilary looked at him, and sighed. 'I guess I have to tell him now'

"I'm moving in less then a month, my dad got a new job"

"Your kidding right?" He asked her, staring at her in shock.

Hilary shook her head, her eyes once more filling up with tears; she looked at Tyson and said "I'm sorry". She expected him, to rant and to rave, and get made, but all he did was move closer to her and use his thumb to brush away her tears, and he kissed her wet cheeks softly, and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay" He told her "I'll come visit you, all the time, whenever I can, I'll make this work, do you know why?" He asked her

Hilary shook her head no.

"Because I'm in love with you"

Hilary once again broke down into tears.

"I love you too!" She shouted, and he grinned at her, and gave her a soft kiss and hugged her tight.

The end ???

Okay, should I continue, or leave it at that..hmm REVIEW!


	2. Torn apart?

Chapter Two!

Kay, I'm going to try and write some more chapters, but I'm not really good with this whole thing, or how to put chapters on, my friend always has to help me, and its really embarrassing. I'm not the brightest crayon in the box.

And thank you to everyone that reviewed I appreciate it VERY much!

And Yes Tyson is VERY OOC! Lol

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade.

Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy.

It had been a while since Hilary and Tyson, had declared their love for one another, and she was going to leave in less then a day. They sat together on the beach, Hilary gently wrapped in Tyson's arms, his chin thoughtfully placed on her head, both engrossed in there own thoughts about the long painful journey they were about to face. Together.

Tyson gently looked down at Hilary and saw the tears, beginning to well up in her eyes, Tyson chose not to say anything for fear of ruining the moment, and knew she was just distressed, but he simply tightened his hold around her.

"Everything's going to be okay" He told her softly, and gently kissed her forehead.

"Your so stupid sometimes Tyson!" Hilary said to him, the tears falling down her face more freely now. "Everything's not going to be okay! Don't you understand, this isn't going to work WE'RE not going to work" She gestured furiously to herself and Tyson, getting up from her place in Tyson's arms. She began pacing back and forth. Tyson furiously stood up ready to fight. When she looked over to him and shook her head solemnly.

"We should end this now" She said simply "Before either of us get's hurt to badly, I'm moving so far away" With that she turned and began to walk away. Stopping once only to say, "I'll always love you" and walked away from Tyson.

"HILARY!" He screamed. "COME BACK HERE" Frustrated he kicked the sand beneath his feet. "Goddamn woman" He muttered to himself. Hot tears spilling down his cheeks, he slowly made his way home.

**With Hilary**

She ran, and cried; crying was the only thing she seemed capable of lately. 'Why did I do that!" She screamed in her head. 'He's the only one that I'll ever love, and I throw him away like cheap garbage' Hilary suddenly stopped running. She fell to the ground, and sat on her knees, her eyes, unable to cry anymore, became devoid of any and all emotions. She got up, and walked back to her house. 'I'm moving tomorrow' She thought to herself.

Hilary walked up to her front steps, and with fury, opened the door, stormed past her confused parents to the stairs.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mother asked in soft-spoken voice, knowing how bad her daughters temper was and when to not push it.

"That is NONE of your business" Hilary spat with venom. Walking up to her room.

**With Tyson**

Tyson paced around his room, a worried look on his face. 'She was just mad right?' He thought to himself. 'She didn't actually mean those things did she' Tyson kicked his bed in anger. 'What if she never talks to me again!'

Tyson sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands, and growled in frustration. He sighed and looked up to the picture sitting on his nightstand. "Mom" He said softly to himself picking up the golden frame and looking intensely at the picture. "Things would be so much easier, if you were still here mom, I miss you so much"

"You miss you mom so much, and your going to miss Hilary, but she's not gone forever, there IS something you can do about it T-Bone" Tyson looked up abruptly, from being caught in the tender moment by his grandpa. "What do you mean grandpa?"

"You love Hilary right?" Grandpa asked. Tyson paused for a moment "With all my heart" Tyson said, his voice starting to crack from the tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Then you have to decide what you're going to do T-bone, look in your nightstand

Drawer." He said and walked out of the room, leaving the boy to himself.

Tyson put the picture of his mother, back on its resting place, and slowly opened his nightstand, confused, and then he saw a small black velvet box, with a white note attached to it. Tyson lifted up the note slowly looking at the writing.

Tyson 

_Son, from what I understand, you are in love. I am so happy for you, love is the best thing that will ever happen to you. Yes, even better then beyblading. But with love comes pain, and compromise, and if you truly love her, you won't let her leave without her knowing how much you truly care, and yes I know all about the situation, having just talked to your grandfather. But my point is son, that if you want to spend the rest of your life with her, get to her now, before its too late. In the velvet box, is the engagement ring, I bought for your mother, she loved it, and never took it off, and when she was dying, she took it off her finger, and gave it to me, and said 'Give it to one of our sons someday, for the woman of his dreams' It was her dying wish, make me proud son._

_Dad._

Tyson slowly went towards the box, and opened it slowly, it was a beautiful diamond ring, and Tyson gasped, and decided what he was going to do.

**The next day at the airport with Hilary**

Hilary slowly grabbed her carry on bag, and looked back; about to board the plane with her parents, she shook her head and walked towards the gate, about to seal her fate. When she suddenly heard a loud voice boom over the mindless chatter of everyone else. "HILARY!" It was Tyson, Hilary turned around and saw him running straight for her.

Hilary's parents watched in shock, as Tyson slid down on his knees towards Hilary, whom had a shocked look on her face.

"Hilary, you can't leave" He said taking her hand. "I won't let you leave"

"Tyson" She said softly. With his other hand Tyson went into his pocket and pulled out a velvet black box. Hilary gasped, "Hilary, you may be annoying and bossy, but I will never love another the way I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't want you to go to Canada, I want you to stay here with me. Hilary, Will you marry me?"

Hilary was shocked, she gasped, and her eyes watered, she looked back to her parents, who looked happy, yet sad, they nodded there heads, and she turned to Tyson, who looked up at her expectantly. "YES!" She shouted, jumping down on him, kissing his face all over, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed passionately, people watching with interest.

Hilary pulled away, as she saw her parents walking towards her, with her luggage.

"We have to go, but we love you, and want you to stay here, we'll call you as soon as we get there" Her parents hugged her and hugged Tyson who looked awkward. And they walked away, waving as they did so. Hilary hugged Tyson once again and kissed him on the cheek numerous times; they walked hand in hand, out of the airport.

Okay, that was Chapter two, did it suck? Lol Tell me what you think, should I write about the wedding, and little Tyson's? Or leave it at that? Review please I'd love you forever lol!


	3. Together always

Love is all around you final chapter!

This is going to be the last chapter, of this particular story, I know it was a bit rushed, but thats just the type of writer I am you know? Well I'm going to make another chaptered story, with your requests for couples, they'll be a chapter each. You just have to e-mail me, and i'll write a story for you. It can be you, with a character, or your favourite couple, it doesn't matter if its yaoi or whatever, i'll attempt lol. Anways, if you want a story just e-mail me, and i'll write for you.

This is going to be Tyson and Hilary's wedding, and all their friends are there, pardon me, if I don't use everyone as much lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, if I did i'd be rich.

The most Beautiful woman.

An attractive young man, with golden eyes( k, I dunno what to call them exactly!) and long, black hair, known as Ray swiftly made his way through the lush forests of his village, a letter in hand.

'Hmm, I wonder what Tyson wants' Ray thought silently to himself. He stopped by the river, and gently set himself down on a rock. A frown plastered on his handsome face.

'Whatever Tyson wants, it can't be good, he doesn't ever write' Ray thought to himself. As he gently opened the letter, as to not rip it.

The words written on the top of the page, shocked Ray, like nothing else had before.

_I'M GETTING MARRIED!_

' I didn't even know he had a girlfriend" Ray thought and continued reading..

_I know, it's shocking isn't it? I'm getting married to Hilary! I know, what your probably thinking old friend, that we're too young, but your wrong, your never too young when your in love. HEY! when did I become so sappy? damn woman! Hang on a sec, will you Ray, i'm hungry, I need food...Wait...this is a letter, you can't notice! all well, i'm writing in pen, and i'm way to lazy to start again. _

_Yes, Hilary and I are getting married, in less then a month, it's a long story of how everything happened, but i'll fill you in when you get here okay? I want you too come, its on June 27th! and bring the rest of the White Tigers! The more the merrier, besides I haven't seen them in a long time! great beybattling!!_

_Well, I better stop going on and on, I have more letters to write! See you at the wedding buddy!_

_Tyson_

'Well i'll be damned' Ray thought to himself, a wide grin spreading over his face.

(k I'm going to skip ahead now!)

June 26th : Day before the Wedding

Everyone had arrived that day, to witness the joining of Tyson and Hilary, 'everyone' meaning, The allstars, the demolition boys ( or whatever you'd like to call them) the majestics, the white tigers, the saint shields and team physic (A/N is that how you spell it? lol) had all gathered in Japan, for the long awaited wedding of Hilary and Tyson.

All the men, were gathered in the back yard, each giving Tyson pats on the back, and their congratulations on the big day. Tyson looked nervous, little beads of sweat evident on his forehead, as he tried to laugh and talk like normal, but on the inside, he was a nervous wreck, and had never been so scared of anything in his life.

Tyson excused himself, and went to take a walk, and slowly walked down to the beach, where he'd spent so many days there, with Hilary, enjoying the precious moments of life. 'Alot of practicing here too' He thought to himself and smiled. He sat down in the hot sand, and just stared, straight ahead, his mind going completely blank.

"Tyson?" He heard a soft voice call out to him. Shocked, he turned around and came face to face, with his former team. It was Kenny who'd called out to him.

"Whats wrong buddy?" Max asked, concern evident on his face.

"Yeah, you looked a little, upset when you left" Ray added.

"Yeah.." Tyson spoke uneasily.

"So..what's the matter?" Kenny asked finally after a few moments of silence.

Tyson said not one word for a few moments, he just stared as his friends, frowning. "Do you guys think..i'm doing the right thing? Marrying Hil, so young? Do you think..i'm ready?" Tyson asked looking down, not daring to look them in the eyes.

"Tyson, marriage is a scary thing, no matter who's getting married, an 18 year old, or a thirty year old. You're committing yourself to another person for life, your giving them all you are, you have every right to be scared, hell i'm sure Hilary's scared too. It's not going to be easy being young, there will be alot of obsticales, but the most important thing, you MUST know, is that you love her, and your willing to do this for her. You're willing to be with her forever. Just think about it." Kai told Tyson, then abruptly walking away.

Max, Kenny, Ray and Tyson, stared, there mouths gaping open at what Kai had just said. Then Tyson smiled. "I knew he had a heart" He said, whilst grinning madly, standing up.

"Thanks you guys" Tyson told his friends sincerly. "For what?" Max asked. "For being here" Tyson told them all grinning. "It means alot to me..to us" Tyson smiled again, and started running back towards the dojo. "TYSON WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Kenny yelled, running after him clutching his labtop. "TO SEE MY BEAUTIFUL BRIDE TO BE!" Tyson yelled back.

**With Hilary and the rest of the girls**

All the girls of beyblading, sat in Tysons bedroom, admiring Hilary's wedding dress, and trying on their own dresses for the ceremony.

"Gosh Hillary, you're so pretty, and that dress is so gorgeous!" Mariah beamed. A light blushed, graced the features of Hilary as she mumbled a small "Thank you" and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Suddenly their was a loud banging at the door, and a loud booming voice could be heard. "LET ME IN!!"

"Its Tyson!" Emily yelled, scowling "What the heck does he want?" Emily asked.

All the girls, minus Hilary surrounded the door, and yelled "GO AWAY TYSON, YOU CAN'T SEE HILARY BEFORE THE WEDDING!"

"BUT I WANNA SEE HER, HOLD HER, KISS HER-" Tyson was interupted by the loud "AWWWW" Coming from all the girls, as the opened the door for Tyson, and he sprinted in, and ran over to a very embaressed, very half naked Hilary (She'd taken off her dress, so Tyson wouldn't be able to see it before the wedding). Tyson scooped her up in his arms, and lifted her up and spun her around and then stopped and kiss her gently on the lips, and pulled away. Tyson set Hilary down and leaned in and gave her a few pecks on the lips, and slowly kissed down her jaw bone to her ear and whispered. "I love you" And pulled back, and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Hilary stood there in shock, Tyson rarely showed affection in front of people, and the fact that it was so unexpected totally caught her off guard as she subcoinsiously brought her fingers to her lips. She looked up at her friends, and noticed, their eyes, were becoming slightly teary, and they came towards Hilary, and shared a group hug. Mariam muttered "Your so lucky Hilary"

The next morning, everyone was running around preparing for the wedding ( A/N There getting married, at Tyson's..lol, and i'm not going to go into huge details about the wedding, i'm no good at stuff like that), the men were dressed in suits, and the women in gorgeous dresses, the wedding, was beautiful, and nothing went wrong. (a/n sorry about the horrible description).

**At the reception**

It was a beautiful warm night outside, the stars shining down on the dancing crowd, some eating, some dancing, and some women attempting to get their partners dance.

Hilary just sat in her chair, next to her new husband, as he stuffed his face with food. 'My husband' Hilary thought to herself smiling. Hilary scooted her chair closer to him, and rested her petit hand on his biceps, and began to rub in smooth circular motions, and smiling at him.

Tyson felt Hilary's hand on his arm, and stopped eating, and looked over towards her to see her smiling face, he turned towards her, and leaned towards her and gave her a soft kiss and pulled away. Tyson pushed his food away, and leaned back in his chair, grabbing Hilary, and bringing her over to sit on his lap. Hilary sighed in bliss and rested her head against his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. After a few moments of silence. Hilary decided to finally tell Tyson, what she'd been holding back for almost a week.

Hilary lifted her head up, and moved herself upwards, so her head could rest on his shoulder.

"Tyson?" Hilary asked.

"Hmm" Tyson mumbled to show he was listening.

"I'm..pregnant" She told him.

There was silence between the couple for a few moments, and Hilary began to get uneasy. She got up to move herself off of Tyson, but found that she couldn't because Tyson had wrapped his hand around her arm, and brought her down to him, this time, Hilary was facing him.

"Are you mad?" Hilary asked.

"Of course i'm not" Tyson told her "It just took me a while to process the information, it takes two to make a baby" Tyson's eyes softened, and he put his arms around her waist, and in turn Hilary placed her arms around his neck, and they kissed passionately, whilst people watched, in admiration, and in jealousy.

Hilary and Tyson parted, and they looked at eachother for a long while. "Everythings going to be alright" Tyson told Hilary as they kissed once more.

**Some years later**

Tyson sat on his couch, remote in hand and feet up on the coffee table. When he suddenly heard "BUT I WANT DRAGOOON" In a loud, childish voice, and another answered back. "DADDY GAVE IT TO ME!"

Tyson sighed and got up, and walked out into his back yard, where his 7 year old son, and his 4 year old daughter were fighting. "Guys, what're you fighting about now?" Tyson asked calmly, as he picked up his curly haired daughter, with ruby eyes, and held her as she cried. "She!" The boy who was the spitting image of Tyson said pointing at his sister "Tried to take Dragoon"

"Now son, she's just a little girl, she just wants to play with Dragoon" Tyson told his son, whilst holding his daughter. The boy just frowned.

"Ow my back" Hilary spoke as she walked outside, very pregnant.

"I got the food guys its in the kitchen" She told her kids, and they ran inside yelling "FOOD!"

Tyson walked up to Hilary, and they walked inside hand in hand.

k, worst ending LOL! But I needed to finish, it..just had to be done. I want reviews!! Lol BTW thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! I appreciate it more then you could ever know!


End file.
